


Well Met By Moonlight

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, Fairy Role Play, Fairy Tale Elements, Feeding, Kidnapping Roleplay, Objectification, References to Shakespeare, Transformation Role Play, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Holly's got a bit of an unusual request, but Jack is always willing to try something new!





	

**Author's Note:**

> The term "kirtle-tying trollop" was originally thought up by Catherynne M. Valente, but I couldn't resist.

"So I've caught you," said Holly, hooking a finger around the rope harness that she had just finished tying. "You're my mortal prisoner." Her fingers were cool against Jack's bare skin. “You’ve been kidnapped.” 

"Indeed," said Jack, trying to keep a straight face.

Holly was in... some kind of cosplay. She had said she wanted to be a fairy queen, so Jack had been expecting... well, maybe a tutu, little wings. Some pretty flowers.

Not so much the stags horns she had coming out of her temples. Or the (admittedly, fake) fur. Or the blue paint she'd smeared on her face. 

There was some gauzy fabric, but it all looked a bit... tattered. There were flowers as well, all around the room, filling it with a slightly heady scent, which was making his head spin. 

Roses and lily and marigolds and lilac and honeysuckle and freesia and jasmine, and who knew what else. They were all over the room, braided into the headboard, in vases, spread out on flat surfaces, even braided into her hair. 

"You're a pretty mortal," said Holly, and she was leaning forward, her tits in his face. She was adjusting the rope that was tying him to the headboard, his arms stretched out on either side of him, his wrists tied to the edges of the headboard. 

"Thank you," said Jack, and he squirmed under her. "I, uh... your vines caught me." He tugged on the green rope, the same shade as the rope harness, which went from his shoulders to his groin, looping around his cock and along his hips. 

"They're enchanted to catch anything particular... tasty," said Holly, and she licked her lips, looking him up and down.

It didn't even smear her lipstick. 

"Are you going to eat me?" Jack put a little bit of fear into his words, even though this was all a bit... silly. 

But fuck it, role play is always a bit silly, so why not have a bit of fun? Especially for a woman as gorgeous as Holly. 

The get up was sexy, in a weird way. He could see quite a lot of thigh and breast, and when she flexed, the muscles in her arms moved under her skin in such a way that he wanted her to hit him, and to wrap her arms around him, and who even knew what else. 

"No," said Holly. "In fact...." She sat back on her thighs, looking him up and down, and she reached one hand out, cupping his cheek. "You are so... beautiful that I want to keep you all for myself."

"... well met by moonlight?" Jack hazarded. 

Holly paused, and then she burst out laughing, landing rather inelegantly back onto his legs, weighing down his knees. 

"You're not taking this seriously," she accused him, prodding him in the chest with her index finger.

"I'm totally taking this seriously," Jack said, trying to keep a straight face. "Totally."

"Sure you are," said Holly, and she put a hand on his throat, squeezing it with just enough force to let him feel it. "Are you going to keep sassing me, mortal?"

"No," mumbled Jack. "You won't even have to worry about some kirtle tying trollop kidnapping me."

"... oh my god, Jack," Holly groaned, and she was giggling, so hard that she was starting to slip out of her bodice. 

"I've been meaning to ask you," said Jack, squirming to get more comfortable and grinning cheekily, "did you think this role play up and ask me to do it because I'm Irish? Because that right there is stereotyping!"

"What's you being Irish have to do with anything?" 

"Well, you know, we have a bit of a reputation of being obsessed with fairies 'n shit like that," said Jack, blushing. "I mean, I don't mind...."

"Nah," said Holly. "I was reading a bunch of old myths and legends, ended up thinking that it'd be fun for a scene." She paused. "Wait. Isn't aforementioned kirtle tying trollop Scottish?"

"What, I can't know a Scottish thing?"

"Well, no, you totally can, just, uh...." Holly paused. "I'm not winning this one, am I?" 

"Nope." Jack smiled at her with his teeth, at the way her cheeks were turning pink under her makeup and she was giggling, which kinda took away from the scary "covered in fur and bone" look she was cultivating. 

"Silence, mortal," said Holly, in her best fairy queen voice, and oh my, that... certainly woke up parts of Jack's brain. And his anatomy. His cock, which had been half hard, sort of interested in the whole affair, perked right up, swelling in his jeans.

"Am I not beautiful?" Holly sat back, gesturing at the whole of her body, indicating the line of her body, from her breasts to her hips.

"You're... very beautiful," said Jack, and he licked his lips. "Would you... would you kiss me?

"You dare ask me for something that base?" Holly met Jack's eyes, lifting her hand and tapping him on the cheek. 

He nodded.

Holly slapped him on the cheek, just hard enough to turn the skin pink and stinging. She smiled when he cried out.

"Let's try that again," she said. "If you want to kiss me, you will ask me. Properly, as befits one of your station." She stroked his cheek, her thumb on his cheekbone. "Mayhaps I'll consider your request." 

"Please, your... your majesty, may I kiss you?"

"Beg harder." Her hands were in his hair, pulling his head back. She had straddled his lap, moving closer, until her breasts were pressed against his chest. Her cunt was hot and wet - she wasn't wearing any underwear, and it left a slimy spot on his belly. 

"Please," Jack mumbled, staring up through his eyelashes and wracking his brain for the more poetic bits that he knew were in there... somewhere. "Please. I... I thirst for your lips, like... like roses, like berries." The flower scents were all mingling together, and he was beginning to get lightheaded. "Please. I am a worm before you, I am nothing." 

"That's better," cooed Holly. She leaned down and kissed him, with her soft, warm lips, her tongue sliding into his mouth and tracing his teeth, meeting his tongue. She pressed closer, and her nipples here hard through the gauzey fabric and the fake fur. 

Jack pulled back, panting, his eyes sliding open as he took in the sweet, heavy scents of the flowers. 

"You're mine," Holly said, grinding back against him, her soft ass against his cock through the denim. "I chose you, out of all the mortals out there, I chose you to be mine. You should thank me."

"Thank you," Jack panted, tugging on the ropes, trying to get closer to her. She was so _so_ beautiful in the dim light, her skin warm and soft and just as fragrant as the flowers itself. "Please...."

"Please what?" Holly drew back, withdrawing her warmth and her soft, wet mouth. "What do you want, mortal?"

"I want... I want anything you want from me," said Jack, and maybe he was laying it on a bit thick, but it was a lot of fun to play this kind of role. 

"Even if I wanted to keep you with me forever?"

"What, forever-forever?"

"As long as I’m alive, which is pretty damn long," said Holly.

"Would a fairy queen say "damn"? I feel like they wouldn't say damn."

"Why not?"

"Because, like, fairies aren't supposed to have the whole god thing, aren't they?"

"... Jack, we're doing a sexy role play. Do you really have to bring theological debate into it?"

"Sorry," said Jack, and he bit his lip to keep from giggling. 

"Where were we?"

"You were about to kiss me again," Jack said hopefully.

"Nope," said Holly. "I'm not gonna kiss you, unless you promise that you'll stay with me forever, mortal."

"But... I've got shit to do," said Jack. "I can't just be here as some kind of plaything for you."

"If I wish you to be my besotted slave, you will be," Holly yelled, her eyes flashing, and Jack shrank back. 

"I'm sorry," Jack mumbled, staring at her legs. "Please, forgive me, my lady, I am sorry. I was simply... overcome with worry. I've never experienced royalty before." 

"I forgive you," Holly said, "but you're going to make it up to me." She leaned forward, untying his wrists from the headboard, then tying them down to the legs of the bed, so that he was lying flat on his back, careful to keep him from falling over. 

"How do you want me to make it up to you?" Jack was pretty sure that he knew where this was going, but it would be interesting to see how she was going to filter the whole "sit on my face" thing through the lens of the whole fairy thing. 

"You have been giving me nothing but frustration with that mouth of yours," said Holly, and now she was sitting on his sternum, the lips of her vulva dragging across his chest, making the rope sticky and slimy. "Now you will use it to give me some pleasure." 

"My pleasure," said Jack.

"No," said Holly, as she lowered herself down onto his face. "Mine."

* * *

She rode his face like it was a horse, her hips working desperately, rising and falling. He caught little bits of breath in between the thrusting of her hips, his breath was hot against her, and everything was wet, sticky - it all smelled and tasted like sex, like arousal. It was mixing in with the scent of the flowers, filling his whole head up, and he wished that he had the use of his hands, to hold her steady, maybe to fuck her with his fingers. 

She came across his face in a gush of fluid, at least two times, and by the time she pulled back, he was wet all the way up to the eyebrows. 

"Will you not stay with me, mortal?" Holly looked down at him, her chest heaving, sweat dripping down her face. 

"I... I'm so... I need...." Jack whimpered. "Can I get a glass of water, please?"

She climbed off of him - he missed the warmth and the feel of her body already - and she tied him into a sitting position again, this time with his hands flat on the bed, the ropes attached to his wrists now tied to the legs of the bed. 

At least his legs were free. 

Holly gave him a goblet of water - an actual, honest to god goblet, with big (fake) jewels in the cup bit, and the water was cold and sweet down his throat. 

"There we go," said Holly. "Would you like something to eat, to go with it?"

It's funny - she was a lot more mussed now, her breasts heaving and sweaty, her makeup running, her horns a bit crooked. But she looked more wild - a little bit more scary.

"I thought I already had something to eat," said Jack, and he grinned at her, waggling his gummy eyebrows.

Holly rolled her eyes and shoved him, hard enough to make him tilt to one side. 

"I have cakes, unknown to the mortal realm," said Holly. "Wouldn't you like the opportunity to try them?" 

"... if I eat those, wouldn't that mean that I was stuck in your world forever?" Jack was trying to htink, through his arousal and his 

"Well, you'd belong to me forever," said Holly. "Would't that be nice?" She pressed closer to him, her breasts soft and warm, her nipples hard. "Wouldn't you like that?" Her hands were hooked into the rope harness, puling on the rope around his cock, and that was... a weird mix of uncomfortable and pleasurable, and he moaned and squirmed, humping against her. 

"Please," Jack moaned. "Please, can I... can I cum? Please?" 

"Not until you've done what I asked," said Holly. "I'll take away your ability to orgasm. I'll take away your penis, I'll turn you into a beast!" She made magical hand gestures (well, she waved her hands around, but Jack was addled with flowers and sex, so everything was a but unsettling). 

"I'll... I don't want to be stuck here forever," Jack said. "What if you get tired of me? I don't wanna be stuck in fairyland for the rest of my life with someone who loses interest in me after the first few days." 

"I'm insulted," said Holly, sitting on his lap, leaving her wet pussy directly on his jeans. He was going to need to wash these pants. Although maybe he wouldn't - hold on to them, keep the scent of her close to him.

"W-why?"

"Because you think I'm _that_ fickle?" She reached over, grabbing a plate on the bedside table, which had a slice of cake with blue icing. 

“Well, uh, no, not at all, just -”

"Here you go," said Holly, cutting him off. She held a piece of cake in her fingers, holding it out to Jack, still sitting in his lap.

His face was still musky from her arousal, and he carefully nibbled on the cake that was offered, letting the soft pastry melt in his mouth. She slid a finger into his mouth, and he sucked the sweet frosting - buttercream? - off of her finger, his eyes closing as the flavor exploded across his senses.

"Mmm... you're mine." Holly leaned down to kiss him, her tongue wet, tasting like herself. 

It mingled nicely with the sugar, and her lips were so soft, so wonderful, it was amazing, it was all... it was all....

He was going to melt into her like an ice cube, puddled in the bed. 

"Do you want to use your lance?" Holly wriggled her hips, and her ass rubbed right up against his dick, enough to make his eyes cross and his hips buck up. 

Although....

"Lance?"

"What would you prefer? Spear? Sword? Plow? Wand?" 

"... plow?"

"Well, you do plow with it."

"Oh my god," Jack groaned, and he was silenced by more cake being shoved into his face.

"Shut up," Holly said, in her normal Holly voice.

"That was bad. Even for you!"

"It wasn't that bad," Holly grumbled. "Anyway, you're one to talk!" 

"I dunno what you're talking about," said Jack, avoiding eye contact. So he gave a few groaners now and again….

Holly snorted. "You're such a dork," said Holly.

"I thought this was a dork," said Jack, and he flexed his dick in his jeans, where it twitched.

"You mortals are so... mortal," said Holly, and she reached between his legs and _squeezed_ , hard enough that it almost hurt.

Almost.

"That feels so good," Jack moaned. "P-please, your majesty. Your grace. Your... fairiness. Please!" 

"Please!" 

"... fine," said Holly. "I'm going to fuck you. Does your mortal tongue understand what that means?"

"Y-y-yes," Jack said. "I can.... I want to be able to give you pleasure with just my body. please!"

"Such a big and thick cock," Holly cooed, as she slithered down his body. "Do you know why we prefer mortals?" She shoved his jeans down, and he lifted his ass to help, making it easier for him to maneuver. "Because you're just so much more fun. So much easier to arouse, so much easier to please, so quick to cum." She was lying on her belly now, and she had his cock in her hand, holding on to it and licking between her fingers, along the shaft, licking the tip. 

"I can... I can hold it... I can hold it off... pretty well," Jack gasped, panting heavily, sweat dripping down his face, his legs beginning to shake.

"It doesn't matter," cooed Holly. "You come back up just as quickly, and you're ready and willing to go all over again." She swallowed down the tip of his cock in one easy go, her tongue soft and hot and wet, her fingers tangled into rope that was on either side of his cock. 

"Oh! Oh, fuck," Jack gasped, and his head tilted back, staring up at the ceiling as she swallowed around him, taking all of his cock into her mouth in one easy swallow and beginning to bob her head up and down, swirling her tongue along the underside, then coming off of it with a wet and messy "pop." 

"Well," said Holly, "I want to play with my lovely new toy." Her fingers were moving to his hair, as her wet cunt dragged across the shaft of his cock. She used one hand to press his cock against her slit, rubbing the head of his cock right up against her clit. She bucked her hips, and she moaned.  
Jack tried to stay as still as possible, his fingers twisting into fists. All he wanted was to sink into her, as deep as he could, feel her clenching around him, feel her cum around him. He was... fuck.

The flowers were all around him, dashes of color, and their scent was so strong it was practically tangible, like sitting in the middle of a greenhouse. She was murmuring to him, half words that he couldn't understand, but he didn't need to understand, when it all felt so good, sounded so good, it all just filled him and filled him, until he was going to burst, spraying scent and arousal, like an overfilled balloon. 

Holly positioned herself so that she was on top of him completely, up on her knees. One of her hands was on his shoulder, and her other held on to the head of his cock, carefully guiding it to her entrance. She sank down on it, slowly, only allowing the oversensitive head in. 

Jack thrashed underneath her, whimpering and moaning, almost sobbing as he tried (and failed) to stay still, humping shallowly upwards.

"No," Holly said quietly. "Shh... you're gonna be good, and you're gonna take it, at my pace, or I'll... I'll turn you into a beast?"

"A b-beast?" He blinked up at her. His whole head was throbbing - his whole everything was throbbing, his heartbeat in his ears, his dick, his chest, his fingers where the rope was tied.

"Yeah," said Holly. "I'll turn you into a beast of the field. That's all you are, compared to us fairies. Just a beast." 

"I'll be a beast for you," Jack panted, staring up at her. His own sweat was making everything a bit foggy, and he was beginning to pant. "What do you want, anything, I'll be your beast or your... your anything, just please!"

"Please what?" 

"Please, let me fuck you! Let me cum!" He sobbed. "I'll be your beast, I'll...."

Holly slowly came down onto his dick, her cunt squeezing him hard enough that he was going to fucking pop like a bottle of champagne, and it wouldn't matter, as long as she stayed on his cock. 

"You're my beast," Holly said, and she put her hands on the back of his head, her fingers tangled in his hair, tugging it, forcing his head back. "Look into my eyes, beast."

He stared up at her, panting, and he wanted her breasts in his hands.

He settled on having them in his face, and he took the side of one into his mouth, sucking on hard enough to leave a hickey. She gasped, and clenched around him, then she....

"Why did you get off?!" Jack whimpered, trying to keep the whine out of his voice, as his cock throbbed and twitched in the cool air. 

Well, at least, cold compared to her cunt. 

"Here," said Holly, and she shoved a pair of nondescript animal ears onto his head, no doubt the leftover of some cosplay. "You're my beast."

"Do you have donkey ears? It'd be classical, at least."

"... fuck you," Holly said, and she plucked one of the ropes over his nipple, making him squeak, then moan. "I mean that with utmost sincerity."

"Why your majesty," said Jack, putting fake shock into his voice, "that's no way for royalty to talk, is it?" 

"I'll talk however I please," said Holly, adjusting the ears. "You're a beast now. I turned you into a monster, because I can. You're my monster."

"... what kind of noises do monsters make, anyway?"

"Well, all I want to hear out of you is moans and groans and growls, unless you need your safeword," said Holly. "Understood?"

Jack nodded.

"You're my beast," Holly said again, and she was mounting him again, without teasing at all, just sliding straight down onto his cock, her pussy so wet it was puddling down Jack's groin. It was going to stain up the rope. 

"... grr?" Jack nuzzled into her breasts, mouthing along them. Think beast. What did beasts even do? 

Well, according to Disney, they liked to spend a lot of time moping and slashing up their own portraits, but he had a feeling that wasn't what she was aiming for.

Jack whimpered, nuzzling along her breasts. He nipped the skin, gently, and he sucked, his tongue flickering across the pale skin. 

It was considerably less pale when he pulled off of it. 

"Such a lovely creature," Holly panted, as her hips began to really rock, sliding up and down his cock. "Mine. My mortal, my beast. I can... I can do whatever I want to you, because you're mine. Because you're mortal. Because you can't do anything, and I can do everything."

Jack nipped along her neck, holding the soft skin in his jaws, digging in just hard enough that the points of his teeth could be felt. He growled, and shook his head a bit, enough for it to create a new sensation.

She moaned, spasming around him, and she did something with her muscles, something that made him buck up against her, humping her like the beast she wanted him to be. 

"Mmm, yes, oh fuck yes, cum in me, mortal, beast, creature, cum in me, you base thing, do it, do it, please, _please!_!" 

Jack came, sweet and hot, dizzying in its intensity. He bellowed like an animal, as he shot wad after wad of cum into her, long jets of it. he went still, then slumped back against the ropes, panting, sweat dripping off of his face and soaking into the rope on his chest. 

"Good boy," said Holly, kissing his forehead. She was still trembling, and she fumbled the ropes off of his wrists, pulling his hands down to where their bodies were joined. "Make me cum. Make me cum, or I'll... I'll use magic to keep stimulating you. My magic wand."

_Magic wand vibrator,_ thought Jack, but he didn't say anything, just use his fingers on her clit, rubbing her with his thumb, his fingers occasionally passing over the shaft of his cock, his hands tingly and his wrists mottled with purple. She had tied it too tight. Oh well. 

Holly came around him, and it _hurt_ , hurt enough that he cried out like an animal in pain, and then he slumped back against the ropes, going boneless.

"Hey Holly?"

"Mmm?"

"Next time, I wanna be the fairy royalty." 

"Fair enough. I can do the kidnapped mortal act well enough."

"We should include Ross." Jack winced as Holly pulled off of his cock, cuddling up to him, her head on his chest.

"Mmm?"

"Yeah. He'd look good in green."

Holly snorted, and shoved him in the side, and the flowers filled his whole mind, like some ancient kind of magic.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? Check out my Tumblr, TheseusInTheMaze.tumblr.com, for others!


End file.
